


Wedding

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [21]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Wedding

Alec didn't know what to say after reading the invitation that Logan had handed him across the table, he was even more confused when Logan had asked him to be his plus one until he realized that he was being asked to be Logan's date to his cousin's wedding; Alec smiled and said, "yes".


End file.
